Worthwhile Actions
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: S5 ep 22. Cas and Sam's conversation doesn't end where it did in the episode, they have a further little chat where Sam thanks Cas. And Cas muses over all he's done for the boys.


Summary: S5 ep 22. Cas and Sam's conversation doesn't end where it did in the episode, they have a further little chat where Sam thanks Cas. And Cas muses over all he's done for the boys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately.  
><strong>**AN: Just a little one shot. It came to me randomly. I wasn't satisfied with the short conversation Cas and Sam had in S5 ep 22, you know…before it all kicks off. So, spoilers for like the whole of S5. Which, by the way, as freaking amazing.**

**Based on this little conversation between Sam and Cas:**

**Sam: Take care of these guys, okay?  
>Cas: That's not possible.<br>Sam: Then humour me.  
>Cas: Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine. I -<br>Sam: Just - just stop... talking. **

**Only Sam doesn't walk straight to the impala…he and Cas have a little chat and Cas has a little think. Surprisingly…there are no pairings and no slash.**

**Warnings: Usual apply; swearing, mentions of peril, death, apocalypse, same old, same old.**

**/**

Sam sighed, and gave Castiel one last glance. He started to turn away, planning to go over to the impala to drink down all that 'demon juice.' Something made him pause though, and he turned back towards Castiel, who was watching him thoughtfully. He stepped closer to him.  
>"Cas," he said simply. Castiel frowned, and tilted his head in slight confusion.<br>"Sam?" he replied curiously. He was under the impression that their conversation had finished…perhaps he'd misinterpreted the situation. Sam sighed and shook his head. He laid a hand on the former angel's shoulder.  
>"Thank you," he said in a soft and incredibly sincere voice.<p>

"For what?" Castiel asked slowly.  
>"Everything," Said Sam with a small smile. Upon seeing the level of confusion on Castiel's face increase, he decided to elaborate. He took a deep breath, trying to make sure he covered most items on his mental list. "For everything that you've done for us, you know? I mean…first of all, you gave me my brother back, and then you tried to help him stop Lilith being killed. You disobeyed for us, you've died for us. You've killed some of your brothers for us. I mean…You've stuck by us, no matter how stupid we were. And even when we've failed and let you down- you've always found it in you to believe in us again. You disobeyed, you killed, and you fell for us…I just- I wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done. We haven't exactly made it all easy for you."<p>

Castiel gave a small, sad smile, and nodded in understanding. Like the hunter had done to him a few seconds previously, he reached out and squeezed his shoulder.  
>"You do not need to say thank you, Sam. It has all been worth it. There was a point when I did not perceive it like that, but I have come to realise that it truly was worth-while," he replied kindly. Sam gave him another small smile, tears pooling in his eyes.<br>"Thanks, Cas," he responded softly.  
>"Now…Go and speak to your brother," the former angel instructed, nodding slightly.<br>"Yeah," Sam murmured simply. He turned away and headed over to Dean. Castiel watched as the two brother's begun talking, a fond and yet thoughtful look on his face.

He had meant what he had said, to the younger Winchester. He understood now that everything he'd done for them had not only been worth it, but right. They had taught him things he'd never known or understood before, and he had lost a lot for them. It truly had been worth-while though…Because these boys- these reckless, somewhat crazy, relentless and _terribly brave_ boys- had shown him the kinds of things that truly were worth fighting and dying for. Not obedience, but loyalty, family, friendship and _freedom_. Like them, he had slowly become willing to do almost anything for those things, and almost anything for them. Whether the plan failed, or succeeded, no one could ever say that they hadn't all gone down fighting. No one could ever say that all they'd lost along the way hadn't been worth it.


End file.
